This study will compare the role of sequential therapy with intravenous alatrofloxacin and oral trovafloxacin as empiric monotherapy for the treatment of complicated intra-abdominal infections in hospitalized patients. Scatter nurse hours are being used to collect blood for pharmacokinetics from patients in the surgical intensive care unit.